


I luv u so

by sherry_duo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_duo/pseuds/sherry_duo
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	I luv u so

二宫站在门口以前相叶放伞架的地方，搬家公司的工作人员搬出去一个很大的箱子，不知道里面到底装了什么，虽然不重，但看起来很不好拿。二宫发觉自己站的位置有些碍事，及时向一旁挪了挪位置，方便搬运工进出房间，他盯着空荡的客厅发呆，又过了会儿，那些搬运工搬着最后一个箱子走了，相叶两手插着裤子后口袋，离他有几米距离，也不说话，因为也许一开口说话，这间房子里就能飘出回声来。  
“总之，谢谢你。”相叶对他说。果然他一张口是会有回音的。  
二宫不知道该说什么，背着手搓了搓掌心，吭哧瘪肚：“嗯……路上小心。”  
相叶走过来，把钥匙递给他，小小的金属物被相叶的体温捂热了，温柔地置于他掌心。二宫攥上了拳头，握紧钥匙，它就仿佛巨毒般地侵蚀着他的身体，让他不得动弹。  
相叶从地板上拎起他的包：“没什么事我就走了。”  
二宫来不及说“等一下”，屋子里便没了声音，空得像没有人来过一样。

二宫不太记得认识相叶多久了。反正有些年月了。  
初次见相叶是在SNS上，他是个好看的、时髦的男孩，喜欢古着、喜欢时尚和潮牌。爱美之心人皆有之，二宫看到其他摄影师为他拍的照片就心痒痒，想端上自己的相机留下他漂亮的侧脸。他是个百变的男孩，能驾驭很多种风格，二宫当了这么多年摄影师，这点绝对能给出保证，也许稍微换个造型，他就能演绎出不一样的东西——他有无数种可能。  
“为什么选我呢？”是二宫第一次给相叶拍照时相叶问的问题。  
这算什么问题，二宫心想，也许因为相叶是个对自己没信心的孩子，年纪又小，刚刚离开学生身份，对未来还有些迷茫。  
“你好看。”二宫回答地简洁。  
相叶脸都红了：“谢谢。”  
拍完底片，二宫连夜把图都修了，意外地没什么废片。他发给相叶，相叶把照片发到ins和twi上，有些眼尖的网友立刻看出那是他的作品，在评论里叽叽喳喳，说自己次元壁破了，喜欢的两个人搞上了，看得二宫躲在被子里偷笑。  
二宫也不记得和相叶在一起多久了。反正也有些年月了。  
他变成了相叶的御用摄影师，只拍相叶一个人。相叶的主页里也只有他拍的照片，不论什么风格，总能透露出二宫独特的审美味道。然后他们真的在一起了，二宫退掉自己的房子租了一间更大的，两人搬到一起住，又开了YouTube的账号，拍拍视频，分享两人的生活，慢慢积累了更多人气，也就接了些广告和剪辑、后期的工作，有了收入。  
相叶调侃似的问他：“不是说摄影穷三代吗？还能过这么好的生活呢？”  
二宫坐在地毯上抱着电脑剪片子，伸个懒腰老胳膊老腿都咔咔响：“要是我一个人也就算了，你又想出去旅行，又爱玩……”  
二宫话说了一半，典型的日本人的含蓄，但相叶明白是怎么一回事，因为二宫是宅男，又讨厌大海，晕船，不吃生冷海鲜油炸，却肯陪他去海边划船，陪他浮潜，陪他在沙滩边上吃稀有的高级海蟹。这些事怎么想都会让人感觉是被爱着的吧。  
相叶和二宫说：“你还没给我拍过裸照呢。”  
“你胡说什么？”二宫说。  
“不是那种裸照。”相叶说，“是那种，很好看的，很艺术感的裸照。”  
二宫表情放松了点：“那我懂了。但我现在还拍不出，先算我欠你的，以后一定补给你。”  
“好。”相叶说。

但相叶就没再等到他兑现。  
他不想把责任都推在他们努力工作换来的人气上，但二宫的父母确实因此抓住了他们同居的证据，找到两人的蜗居，反对的声音芸芸，无疑是不适合、年龄差得多，二宫的父母给他相亲，勒令他和相叶分手，让他放弃摄影这个不正经的工作，逼他结婚，无奈之下二宫搬出那间一起生活了几年的小家，这事竟然还真就这么定下了。  
“是我对不起你。”二宫这样和相叶说，说的都是看不到挽回机会的话。相叶打断他的道歉：“没事，说到底都是缘分没到，就这样吧。”  
“到底还是得逆来顺受，总不能做个不孝子。”相叶这么说着，在分手的咖啡店，两人面对面坐着，气氛很僵硬。  
“我打算去留学了。所以我也要搬走了。”相叶喝了口咖啡，笑了，“去学设计。我想做自己的品牌，做自己喜欢的衣服。”  
他往常都会点二宫喜欢喝的那款巴西的中度烘焙的豆子，口味有点发酸，今天却点了一杯玛奇朵。二宫知道他其实一向嗜甜，只是和自己在一起后才改掉爱吃甜食的癖好，他提起服装眼睛在发光，二宫心想这样也挺好的，自己这样还会被父母禁锢的人生，不该再搭上相叶这样自由的灵魂，他该去广阔的世界里飞，去看冰川融化看海豚跳舞，看狮子捕猎和部落的篝火。  
他应该是和照片里那样的，有无数的可能。  
“欢迎你有空来找我玩，带上你的未婚妻。”相叶说。  
二宫点头。虽然点头，他心里在想——  
罢了吧，就这样吧，就这样吧……

可是真的能罢了吗？  
二宫问自己，能吗？能做到吗？能和别人再用一个杯子喝水吗？能盖着一条毯子午睡吗？能不嫌弃别人的睡姿、吃饭的口味吗？  
没了相叶，他还能再拿起相机吗？  
就算能拿起相机，他能坦然自若地再把别人框在镜头里吗？  
婚礼前夜，他简单地收拾了行李，扔掉手机卡、背上相机，乘上去旧金山的飞机。  
“我来找你玩，一个人，也可以吗？”二宫拎着行李站在相叶的公寓前。相叶的表情很复杂，说不上到底是惊讶，高兴，还是委屈，也可能是都有吧，他的声音在抖：“今天你要办婚礼的。”  
“能不能请几天假？几天都行，我们开车去附近转转。”二宫问。  
“你想去哪？”相叶反问。  
二宫答：“哪都可以。”  
于是两人开车沿着公路一直向东南方向开，往内华达州去，沿路黄沙漫天，但二宫灵感源源不断袭来，走走停停，到处把相叶的身影留在相机里。夏日的太阳毒辣辣的炙烤着，公路都在冒烟，相叶的紧身裤下皮肤已经在冒汗，他坐回车里，握着方向盘：“你还没给我拍过裸照呢。”  
二宫查看照片的手停住了，转头盯着他，不说话。  
“你说算你欠我的。”相叶说着，手去解自己的皮带。  
“你现在能拍了吧？”相叶又问了一句。  
“能。”二宫答。

四面戈壁，亚洲人的裸露的皮肤肤色并不明显。相叶为了凹造型，沾了一身沙，连睫毛上都有，二宫看着他就忍不住亲他，吃了一嘴沙土，硌地牙痛，下半身都挺立了，又怕砂砾地摩擦会痛，草草在岩壁后互相靠着用手解决。  
那也是疼的，也不知道是皮肉痛苦还是心里痛苦，眼泪没少流，只是太热了混着汗又很快被晒干，谁都当做没看到罢了。相叶抱着他，他就哭，摸了沙子的手不敢揉眼睛，死死地抱着相叶的后腰。  
8个小时的车程开了一整天，拉斯维加斯的夜晚果然比想象中美，两人吃了晚饭泡在浴缸里，像以前住在一起时一样。二宫靠着相叶，相叶知道，他不想回日本去，他想这么带着自己一走了之，可是又没有勇气这样做。  
相叶知道二宫不是不向往婚姻的生活，只是那个人不该不是他。  
“拍得好看吗，我看看。”相叶用脚趾戳二宫的小腿。  
二宫随便擦了擦身上的水去拿相机给相叶看：“我觉得很好看。”  
“真好看啊。”相叶看着自己的照片感慨，也不知道是在感慨自己好看还是二宫拍得好看。  
“为什么选我？”相叶问。  
“你好看。”二宫答。  
“不再想一下：这是什么狗屁问题了吗？”  
“我不该想‘这算什么问题’。”  
“可当时如果你不这么想，也许就没有那么多后来，也没有今天。”  
“嗯。”  
二宫双手在水中摩擦：“我想去一个没有人找得到我的地方。”  
“会很孤单的，你最怕寂寞了。”  
“我要学你，要努力做喜欢的事。”  
“摄影。”  
“以后争取能拍出名堂。”  
“那你还会选我吗？”  
“到时候我会想去海边拍照的。”  
“我问你还会选我吗？”  
“其实我也不是不能坐船，你发现了吗？可是你不在的话可能我还会晕船的。”  
“……”  
“如果去冰岛之类的地方，也必须要吃三文鱼的吧。”  
“……”  
“但是还好欧美的汉堡比较多。”  
“那欢迎你来找我玩。”相叶扭头看二宫的眼睛。二宫的眼圈红红的，鼻头也是，露在水面上的肩膀冰凉得很。  
二宫点头。  
“路上小心。”相叶亲吻他的嘴唇，声音回荡在浴室里。

FIN.


End file.
